The thin line between love and hate
by fallenenjimon
Summary: (Rated for sexual and adult themes) Bubbles is obessed with Princess and she can't have her, she does the next best thing and hurts Princess. (ButterPrincess)
1. Default Chapter

It has been nearly a month since Princess Morbucks was hospitalized for attemped suicide, Buttercup has been checking on her a lot more lately.  
  
It was almost like they're were, from Bubbles' stand point, dating. But that kind of silly, right?  
  
Bubbles had grown into a young woman, a man's dream dressed in a blue dress and ponytails. She was the only Powerpuff girl that remain in the same form even as an adult.  
  
Buttercup's a tomboy in her black t- shirts and worn jeans and Blossom's some angst factory with cat ears (gotten when Mojo Jojo's virus hit her) and a cool jacket.  
  
But on the outside Bubbles was the same, except for the growing up part, on the inside however she was a demon wanting out.  
A demon that romantize about doing things that would make even Sedusa blush, well she is in alot of them.  
  
Bubbles sat on the edge of the bed thinking to herself, how did this started?  
It kind of started when she wanted to be friends with Princess, Buttercup said not everyone can be your friend but Bubbles wanted to prove her wrong.  
  
It was the trigger that started this downward spiral of emotions, Bubbles guess she was so obessed with Princess being her friend she begin to have feelings for other girls.  
  
But that's stupid, isn't it? Or is it?  
Bubbles was doing one of her drawings, it wasn't her usual happy, bright ones but a very dark and depressing one that she hides from everyone.  
  
Even herself.  
  
There's a whole steamertrunk full of them at the foot of her bed, she kept it locked tightly so no one can find them.  
  
Bubbles unlocked her trunk and place the drawing in with the others, this one was of her jeliousy. Buttercup had left an hour ago to "check" on Princess again.  
  
Bubbles slipped on her "I'm-a-good-girl" face and went down stairs.  
  
The professor was in his lab and Blossom was sitting on the couch, it was her rare "I'm-not-angsting" moments. Not wanting to trigger another moan-&- bitch-athon Bubbles snuck into the kitchen, Blossom didn't knowest and Bubbles smerked.  
  
Bubbles went out into the backyard for a little air, she felt like the world was trying to strangle her, lord knows it already took her heart might as well finish the job.  
  
Sitting down on a bench Bubbles thought about why did Princess fall for... Buttercup, but not her.  
  
'I'm sweet and nice, I'm a lot more caring then that bitch is' Bubbles' head rised at the out of character thought.  
  
Everyone else was getting the breaks, Buttercup gets Princess, Blossom gets half of Him's powers after a force fusing on Him's part went wrong and she gets what?  
  
Spat on! Fate must hate her.  
  
She wanted more from life, not this.  
  
Standing up Bubbles mind reeled with plans and thoughts so out of character and things that only can stem from hardcore Bubbles' mind set.  
  
Buttercup gets her girl, Blossom becomes a demi-goddess and she stuck there in the freakin' middle of it all with nothing.  
  
Well no more for her.  
  
She planned on impluse, tonight was going to change everything for her.  
  
=================  
  
Bubbles waited 'til everyone was a sleep, she slipped into her stelth uniform and went down to the lab, she already knew how to get in and out without making noise (do to the fact a lot of the Professor's experiments tend to be very sensitive.)  
  
Finding the item she makes her way out of the house, she was going to frame Princess.  
Then Buttercup with break up with her and Bubbles will move in on her.  
  
'She's mine and no one else's' Bubbles thought as she took to the air. 


	2. The incident

Princess enjoyed her time with Buttercup.  
  
They went to the movies and a dinner afterwards. They finished up with a nice strole to Princess' home.  
  
As Buttercup left Princess count how many ways she was luck, from a enemy to friend in such short time. Maybe they were much more.  
Inside she wonder through the large halls to her room, her father was out on business and the servents have the day off.  
  
'I should have asked her to stay the night' she thought naughtly but shoved that aside, they were just dating friends, nothing more serious.  
Entering her room she laid down, the day was tiring and she needed the rest.  
  
Closing her eyes she fell a sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
"Wake up"  
  
Princess mumbled something about needing beauty rest as she stired a little, but kept on sleeping.  
  
Bubbles stared down at the girl, she floated above Princess with her legs crossed and a vival of Chemical X Insigma and an injector.  
  
"Wake up" Bubbles said, with a little more anger. She once loved this 'thing'?  
Princess said something about being a dream, Bubbles stayed where she was.  
  
Calm and cool, she remained there with a look of a coldness that would freeze hell itself.  
  
'just let her sleep on it, you have all night to tourment her.' With that thought Bubbles smiled as she and thought of what to do, beat her? Kill her? Strangle her?  
  
'Oh' she thought, 'I have a idea.'  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Buttercup was awaked by the Professor, Blossom was up as well and fully dressed.  
  
Something was up.  
  
"What's going on?" Buttercup said tiredly as she proped herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Bubbles is missing and so is the Chemical X Insigma!" Blossom was on the verge of snapping.  
  
Buttercup slid out of bed, a little more awake but not full.  
  
"Any ideas where it went?" Buttercup asked, she went to the walk in closet and closed the door to get dress in private.  
"Which, Bubbles or the Chemical X?"  
  
"Blossom!" The Professor snipped, Buttercup came out dressed in her usual.  
  
"We'll do a villian by villian search, start from east to west and we'll met in town square" Blossom was taking her leader tone, Buttercup shrugged and teleported away.  
  
By now they knew where nearly every villian loved to hide out now so this was going to take no time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess felt a few rips break as she impacted with the wall, as she fell to the floor after leaving an imprint of herself in the solid stone wall Bubbles chuckled.  
  
"This is fun" Bubbles said as she float over to the strugling spoiled girl, "wanted to play a new game?"  
  
Princess glared at the blond with intense rage, what the hell she do to get a savage beating?  
  
Princess surprised Bubbles by actually standing after getting knocked around a bit, but of course over the years of getting tost around anyone could stand after being thrown into a stone by someone stronger then superman.  
Without a word Bubbles' hand shot out and gripped Princess by the throat and thrown her onto the bed.  
  
"This is a very fun game" Bubbles reached up and gripped the zipper of the catsuit, Princess was confused but everything got more terrorifing.  
  
*****************  
  
Buttercup and Blossom met in the center of Townsvill, nether found Bubbles or Chemical X Insigma.  
  
Without a word Buttercup and Blossom headed for the last place to look in townsvill, Morebuck's manor.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Princess laid on her bed, bleeding and naked.  
  
Bubbles zipped her stelth uniform, she enjoyed herself. The same can't be said about Princess, who wouldn't stop crying.  
  
Cruling into a ball Princess wanted the world to disappear right now.  
  
But nothing was that simple, Bubbles inserted the vival of Chemical X into the injector.  
  
A loud crash was heard somewhere in the manor, Bubbles didn't look back as she jabbed the injector into Princess' brused arm and press the button.  
The purple liquid spilled from the injector into Princess' bloodstream.  
  
Bubbles hearded the door being smashed open and she turn to face them, the look on both of their faces were priceless.  
  
"Bubbles?" Blossom was stunned a bit, her ears twitched a bit.  
  
"PRINCESS!" Buttercup screamed, pushing everyone aside and checking on the better girl. Bubbles shrugged and floated out of the room as Blossom ran to check on the girl.  
  
"We have to get her to the professor" Blossom said as she removed the injector. Buttercup was to lost in shock and rage to think, Princess' past out body was brused, broken, and from the looks of things and the smell laying heavy in the room Bubbles did something forcefully painful.  
  
Buttercup scooped up Princess carefully, they teleported to the Professor. Blossom on the other hand stayed to find Bubbles, and beat her senseless.  
Who knows what'll Chemical X Insigma will do to Princess's body?  
  
Who knows what'll being raped will do to her mind?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Author's corner.^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hmmm, Princess seems to be my ultimate angst machine while Bubbles seems to be my favorette scapegoat for some reason.  
  
Remember, flames will be enoured and constructive cristisim will be listen to. 


	3. Reasons

Bubbles isn't as strong as Buttercup. She isn't as smart as Blossom.  
  
But when she ran she's like the wind, espally when you've just raped your sister's girlfriend and injected her with an chemical with unknown effects.  
  
It was five minutes since she began to run on the ground through the brush and already she was far enough to see Cityvill's lights, although they were quite far. Taking a sharp turn Bubbles figured that she forgot to incuded a place to hide into her plans, but she forgot to include a plan into her plans.  
  
Now reaching panic mode Bubbles felt a rush, a rush that can lead her into her hardcore self.  
  
That's a plus.  
  
About fourteen mintues of running she was begining to tire, but by now she figured she'd ran far enough to avoid her sisters. Sitting down and taking a few deep breathes she thought about what happened at the Morebucks manor, Bubbles closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
If they were open she'd would have seen a very pissed redheaded girl with black cat ears speeding towards her ready to punch, but of course she kept them closed and was sent through a few trees by Blossom.  
"You brat" Blossom snapped as she sent a barage of fist at Bubbles, taking some and blocking what she could Bubbles try to get away but in the end Blossom used her ice breath to freeze Bubbles' feet to the earth and land one last punch that sent her into the rocky face of one of the forest many steep cliffs.  
Bubbles fell out of the hole and landed on her knees, Blossom loomed before her with a look that would kill. A swift kick to the jaw send Bubbles back into the hole.  
Crawl out again Bubbles coughed a little blood up, she couldn't even stand.  
  
"I want to know why?" Blossom said sternly, "why did you do what you did?"  
  
Wiping away the blood from her mouth Bubbles replied "she was mine, Blossom. Buttercup took her, Princess was mine and she'd took her out of lust!" Now standing Bubbles rised her voice a little, "she was mine! Damnit she IS mine!"  
  
Another trip to the tunnel being dug by Bubbles and another falling to the ground Blossom was beyond angered.  
  
"That's no reason, you did it cause you hate her" Blossom was letting in more emotsion into her tone, this was unlike the leader. "You hated her, when she was struck with the Mojo virus you just stood by and watched her die!"  
  
"There was nothing we could have done, we were ten!" And Bubbles went back into the hole, she crawled out, this time something might have broken.  
  
"Shut up! I tried, I went to Him even" Blossom turn her head away, the memory of his mist trying to corrupt her soul within her but she pushed them a side and faced her sister again. "You stood there, I even heard some of the comments you've made."  
  
Bubbles coughed a little more blood up, she took in a few harsh deep breathes before retaliating.  
  
"Why? Why do you stick up for HER?" Bubbles sneered, "Remember when we were kids, you stuck up for me when she'd bullie me around."  
  
Blossom was stunned silent for a moment, then anger ripped though her and let out on last punch the finished the Bubbles tunnel through 50 meters of solid rock.  
"I won't bring you in" Blossom said, she was still hold the pose that sent Bubbles through the cliff, "no, I'm going to let Buttercup find you."  
  
Blossom took to the air and stopped to over see the whole area of forest.  
  
"AND TEAR YOU APART!"  
  
*************************  
  
Princess was suffering, Buttercup took her to the Professor two mintues after they barge in on Bubbles, Buttercup relayed what she could and the Professor took Princess into the lab.  
  
fourty mintues later Blossom came home, Buttercup was in the kitchen and looking quite pale.  
  
They waited together, Buttercup was quite upset and mumble about things she'll do when she finds Bubbles.  
  
Time past, the sun started to come up and Buttercup still hasn't gone to sleep.  
  
Nether has Blossom but she wasn't tired do to the powers she has from the Him fusion, the look on Buttercup's face was she was betrayed and anger but above all tired.  
  
Blossom was about to tell her sister to get some sleep when the professor came in, his face seem a lot less grim for something like this, so the news has to better then what they were expecting.  
  
"I've manage to remove enough of the Chemical X from her blood stream to a none fatal doseage but she has a few broken bones and quite a few bruises" the Professor stopped, see that his toughest daughter was about to fall apart if she get the news if Princess was alright or not.  
  
With a deep sigh he said "but she'll live, she's resting right now, and you should too."  
  
Buttercup wanted to argue but Blossom had the same look as the Professor, two against one was unfair but it happens.  
  
Buttercup went up stairs and into her room, Blossom stayed behind to inform the Professor what happen in the woods. But the Professor was in deep thought, something was wrong.  
  
"Professor?" Blossom said, it shook him out of his thoughts. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes" Professor Utonium said, he took a seat in his favorette chair and continued, "the Chemical X Insigma I removed from Princess is the decoy I made for incase a villian tried to steal it."  
  
Blossom blinked, the Professor made TWO vivals of that stuff?  
"One was kind of left out in the open, it was a stronger version of Chemical X but it really wasn't something to home about."  
  
"I see" Blossom said, "but wait, if Princess gotten the decoy then does Bubbles have the real Insigma?"  
  
That was a scary thought, if she'd known there were a real Chemical X Insigma and it's been stolen by her traderious sister then she wouldn't have just left her in the middle of the forest to rot.  
"And how did she knew there would be a second vival?" Professor Utonium asked himself more then Blossom.  
**- ****************  
  
Bubbles has a sixth sense of thing, such as a safe behind the computer would hide a another vival of Chemical X Insigma.  
  
Or the intense pain in her bottom wasn't complety from Blossom's tunnel digging.  
  
Trying to stand she felt a pain in her bottom, that's where she kept the vivals. And from the feel of it the vival broke open and spilled the chemical every where.  
  
'Must get to a safe place' Bubbles thought as she floated out there, she was in too much pain to walk.  
  
While she floated around Chemical X Insigma was begining to spread through her vains.  
  
================  
  
Author's corner.  
  
Mr. Harry thanks for the review and pointing that out.  
  
I was having a weird day. 


	4. Elsewhere in Townsvill

There were a few things going on while Princess was being assulted in townsvill.  
One would be Brick's crumbling relashinships with his girlfriend, this would be his fourth this year, it wasn't because he was a cheatter or an abuser, no-no, quite the other way. He trys but they always seem to fall apart on him.  
  
"GET OUT!" Alice shouted, Brick move quite enough to avoid getting hit by the stuff bear he'd gave her on their first date.  
  
"Fine, I don't need to stay with a skank like you" with those words he nearly render the front door to her house into splinters as he left another girl.  
He's getting a rep as a lady's man for he's dating a diffrent girl almost each week, and this is one thing he didn't like.  
  
Hoping onto his costumed motorcycle and tearing out he'd left the Frounce estate.  
  
'Stupid snob' he thought as he sped away, the wind ruffling his red jacket as he traveled on the outskirts of Townsvill. He enjoyed a good old ride down a duel lane road through the woods, quite relaxing.  
  
He was in an emotional mess, he's fighting at home, fighting at school and losing girls left and right.  
  
'If this keeps up I'm going to have to start snatching up guy's numbers' he laughed at the thought, but deep down that didn't sound like a bad idea.  
  
He drove on.  
  
*-*****************  
  
Femme fatal, her real name was Barbra Fatal and she was serving a punishment handed to her by a female judge. She has to remain under house arrest and rise three very destructive boys, the Rowdyruff boys.  
  
For the past five years she's put up with their idiotic behavior, rudeness and breaking the rules, add the fact she can leave the house it was a nightmare. At least they come down since the first time she got them.  
  
Except Brick.  
  
They offen clashed with each other, their ideals and their roles were battlefields for them both.  
  
Right now said Brick was beyond late, it was so late at night it almost sun up.  
'Where is he?' She thought, she's been pacing back and forth for a while now, bags were starting to devople under her blue eyes.  
  
Boomer has been up too, but he's been sitting on the top of the stairs watching his court-forced adobted mother worry herself sick, Boomer knew that deep down she cared about them, but it was Butch's and Brick's stupid actions are driving her to her grave.  
  
Femme fatal sat at the table and she laid her head down, she was taking a catnap.  
  
Boomer floated down, he snuck up on her and checked she was alright. After finding she was breathing fine he carefully picked her up and brought her to her own bed.  
  
Boomer floated back down stairs and took his time to wait for Brick.  
  
***********-*******  
  
Call it motherly instinct, or a sixth sense but Sarah Bellium was up.  
  
Something's happened with her child and it's driving her insane not knowing what, she called the mansion but there was no answer.  
  
Time slipped by and it was dawn, she called in sick and waited.  
  
By ten she recived a call, it was her daughter, and she sounded very upset and wanted her to come over very soon.  
  
Mrs. Bellium sighed as her child hung up the phone, rushing towards the door she grabbed her purse and car keys. Something was wrong with this but she didn't quite question what, she'll cross that bridge when she gets there.  
  
**************-*****  
  
His name is Masahiro Watanabe, he came here three years ago and his parents are (in)famious villians and owners of a very large company.  
  
About three hours Blossom had came knocking on the Watanabe's door, her sister was missing and she wanted to look around.  
  
Masahiro's father, Iwato, let her in and she searched everywhere. When she didn't find what she needed she aplogized and left.  
  
Up now Masahiro slipped on his leather jacket and went out for a walk around the house.  
  
The place was large with a garden in back so he wa going to be out a while, but it gave him some time with his thoughts.  
  
Enspecially about a certan red headed Rowdyruff, he scrolled into the garden and sat down, what was he going to do about that?  
  
*************-**  
  
Ace lit up another one, he usually don't chain smoke, but usually you don't get visted by a black haired Powerpuff looking for her sister.  
  
Ace stared out of the window towards the city, in the reflection he saw Sadusa in bed, sleeping. Next to the bed was her wheelchair.  
  
Something's up and it wasn't going to be pretty. 


	5. Calling out those bad feelings

Princess was awake, she has been for nearly four hours but she'd nearly fell asleep. She manage to call her biological mother, Buttercup was a sleep and Blossom was taking care of the front door.  
  
Princess felt very weak and sore in her lower half, but of course she's very sore everywhere else. She'd so far survived a suicide attemped and a vicious beating and a rape by a Powerpuff girl, she might as well go in threes and talk to someone she hasn't seen in nearly fifthteen years.  
  
Princess lead her head back upon the pillow, remembering when her mother told her about being a step-mother and all and who her real mother is. But in Princess' mind Racheal Morebucks was her mother, not a somebody that walked out on her huspen and a one year old daughter.  
  
Princess wonder why she'd called her?  
  
Maybe after after two dances with death it was enough for her to confront her biological mother.  
  
One Sarah Bellium.  
  
****************-*  
  
Bubbles can't remember where or how she got here, or when her sight disappeared or the fact she can't breath, all she knew was the blazing pain going in rounds in her body.  
  
Bubbles remember somewhere her catsuit ripped but she can't remember why, or why felt like she was moving when she is sitting still.  
But it really didn't matter, she was in trouble and there was nothing she can do about it.  
Bubbles laid her head down and felt like throwing up again, she might have she can't remember or felt anything beyond pain.  
  
**-**************  
  
"Where the hell were you?" Barbra Fatal said as Brick came in, she saw the smoke between his lips and snatch it away.  
  
"I was with my ex-girlfriend and I rode all night through townsvill" Brick answered, he try to fish out another cigarette from his jacket's pocket but the kill look on Barbra's face was one he'd don't want to test.  
  
"Why do you care?" Brick said, he walked over to the stairs while Barbra was staring death glares into his back. But as he left her sight she wonder.  
Why did she care?  
*- **************  
  
Masahiro brushed his white hair down but it kept popping again, he hates that because then he has to hear the "anime bishounen" jokes from people.  
  
He shrugged and left it spikey, leaving the manson he wanted to see a special someone, he heard that he'd just got dumpped last night.  
  
He slipped onto his own costumised motorcycle and headed out.  
  
********************- ****  
Professor Utonium pase back and forth in his lab, his daughter has betraying him was bad enough but now she has the real Chemical X Insigma.  
  
'Oh, things just go bad to worse' he thought, he knew what the Chemical X Insigma can truely do. He offen wonder why Mojo Jojo created such a thing?  
  
Professor Utonium sat down in his easy chair placed in the corner in his lab when he needs a rest, he rubbed his eyes and wonder how bad it's going to get before it gets better.  
  
The fact it mutates the host alone is a nightmare and it carries the Mojo virus, although not air born (Professor Utonium saw to that) it was still dangerious.  
  
Times like this he wonder how can things get worse?  
  
There was a knock at the door, Blossom stuck her head in and anounced that Mrs. Bellium was here and she wanted to see Princess.  
*- *****************  
  
Ace was out shopping for food when that feeling kicked in again, walking out to the car trying to avoid stares at his lightly tinted skin, when he was younger his skin was much greener.  
  
He wonder what's going on? 


	6. Because it's going to get worse

Blossom was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang, of all people she didn't expect Mrs. Bellum to show up.  
  
"May I see Princess" Mrs. Bellum asked in a tone so out of character Blossom wonder if this was a trick but knowdst her eyes, this was the real Mrs. Bellum.  
  
"Yeah, can you wait" Blossom closed the door and floated quickly to the lab, she found Professor Utonium in his chair and felt a ping of guilt disturbing him but this might be importent.  
  
"Uh, Professor. Mrs. Bellum is to see Princess"  
  
Professor Utonium blinked but he went out to greet Mrs. Bellum and lead her to the room where Princess was, Blossom wonder what Mrs. Bellum was doing here?  
  
Ten minutes later a lot of shouting was heard, Blossom was about to go check but Mrs. Bellum came out of the lab with a crossed look.  
"I'm sorry I've bothered you" Mrs. Bellum said as she picked up her purse and left through the front door, leaving behind a confused Blossom wonder what happened.  
The Professor exited the lab, he was tired and he was in need of sleep.  
  
"Professor?" Blossom spoke lightly, "what was that all about?"  
  
He rubbed his temple while answering, "from what I understand Mrs. Bellum is, was, Princess' biological mother, and they don't get along at all."  
  
Blossom stood there with mouth agape, Mrs. Bellum was Princess' mother!  
  
Professor Utonium climbed tiredly up the stairs and went into his room.  
Blossom snuck into the lab and found Princess was a sleep, but, with Blossom's super sight, she could see tears rolling down her cheecks. Blossom quitely closed the door and floated to the living room, she sat down and watch tv since there was noting else to do.  
  
*****************  
  
Sarah's knuckles were turning white, she was gripping the wheel a bit too hard but right now she was too mad to notice. Pulling out almost reacklessly she began toward her apartment, she let her thoughts run all around her head.  
  
'Stupid brat' she thought, 'I gave birth to her, why did she say such a thing'.  
The car drove on as Sarah Bellum let her anger slip and refiled herself with sadness.  
  
Her own daughter hates her.  
  
**********-******  
  
Her name was once Cherri L'moant, a respected scientist before an accident created living, Madusa-like hair on her head. After then she was Sadusa.  
  
But she was Cherri again, Cherri L'moant Green.  
  
Cherri L'moant Green in a wheelchair.  
  
Nether she nor Ace were criminals anymore, they got out on good behaviour and they got married. She offen laugh at the idea but it's true.  
  
Moving around was hard, but she gotten us to it. Cherri thought about that night, a few years ago a robber came into a 7-11 while she was getting gas and started to randomly shoot up the place, a bullet manage to find her spine and land her in a wheelchair.  
  
But Ace been quite a surprising supporting pillar for her. She never would have make it if it weren't for him.  
  
Speaking of which Ace came into their apartment, he was juggling the bags while he played with his keys. He manage to sent them down on the couch and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Bad day?" Cherri asked as she wheeled into the living room, she took one of the bags and headed for the kitchen.  
"Bad feeling" Ace said, he reached for a cigarette but decided to wait, Cherri wheeled herself back in with a worried look.  
  
Cherri don't take Ace's bad feelings lightly, the last time she did she wound up in a wheelchair.  
  
And from the look on Ace's face it was bad.  
  
*-**************  
  
Masahiro lowered the kickstand, Brick looked over his should at the shorter whiter haired boy and they said their greetings.  
  
Masahiro and Brick knew each other for two years now and they were best friends.  
  
"How's everything?" Brick asked, he was working on his motorcycle and from the looks of it Brick was almost done.  
  
"Came by to see how you're doing" Masahiro said as he lean over Brick's shoulder with his hands in his jean pockets. "I heard from Cindy that you dumpped Alice, true?"  
  
"She dumpped me" Brick said, he finished up and grabbed a work cloth to wipe his greese swept hands. Getting up and heading into the garage.  
  
Masahiro blushed as he watched Brick's well muscled body move and his ponytail sway, plus he was watching his butt didn't help.  
  
Masahiro canned his emotions and follow Brick into the garage.  
  
"Here" Brick toss a soda towards Masahiro, he took a beer.  
  
They talked for a while then time came that Masahiro had to leave, while getting on his motorcycle masahiro did something insane.  
  
He gave Brick a small kiss on the lips, and left.  
  
Brick was stunned but while he watched Masahiro's taillights he realized, he liked it. 


	7. The begining of the sky shower

Butch was watching, he was the ruff between Boomer's son like loyalty and Brick's high rebelious spirit. One would figure he would be the one staying out late, drinking beer underaged and telling everyone what he thinks, but he just sits in back and waits for a good fight.  
  
He stood there on the porch as Brick walked into the house, Butch saw it wasn't a good idea to bother him.  
  
Insted Butch floated up onto the roof and crossed his legs.  
  
"Hmmm?" He thought he saw a shooting star during the day, but it might be nothing.  
********- *******  
Princess manage to get up now, she was very sore but it was fading.  
  
But the psychological scares are not going to fade as well, Buttercup was downstairs by then and was happy to see her girlfriend up.  
  
"Nice to see you're up" Buttercup said as she rubbed what sleepiness she had left out of her eyes, "how you feel?"  
  
"Better" Princess said, she stood there staring at Buttercup and vice versia.  
  
"Thank god you're up!" Buttercup hugged Princess close and started to cry, Princess didn't know what else to do but hug back.  
  
"I was so worried about you" Buttercup said as she let go of Princess, she lead Princess to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. "You must be hungry, right?"  
  
Princess open her mouth to say something but was interupted by her stumach.  
  
"I take that as a yes" Buttercup said as she pulled out kind of tv dinner, they sat at the table and talked for a moment when the Tv dinners were ready he subject of Chemical X Insigma came up.  
  
"So what is it?" Princess asked as she poked at what seemed to be chicken.  
  
"What's what?" Buttercup said, she placed a mouthful of white mushed stuff aside, she hates it when the dinners move around.  
  
"Chemical X Insigma?" Princess quickly shoved a piece of sause, or at what Princess thinks is sause, into her mouth.  
  
Buttercup on the hand was thinking, she sighed and answered "I really don't know, the Professor said he found it in Mojo's lab after his death."  
  
Princess looked down at her food, somehow she just lost her will to eat after hearing about Mojo Jojo. A moment of silence past and Buttercup sighed.  
  
"The Professor didn't really tell any of us what it did or why, he just kept quite on it." Buttercup smiled abit, "we've been depressed for too long, let's change the subject."  
  
Princess looked into Buttercup's green eyes and nodded.  
  
They started on new idal chit-chat.  
  
***************  
  
Entering earth's atmospher awaken her, Bubbles can see and feel again but strangely she couldn't feel the entense heat the metero was genrating she was on.  
  
Standing up she found she has lost her catsuit, infact all stich of clothing was gone, but it didn't matter as she was as correct as a Barbie doll now.  
  
Her skin and her hair has turn snow white and her eyes blood red, when she smiled she showed fangs.  
  
And she did smile, the thought of reeking revenge on the earth was looking so good right now.  
  
Now in the clouds with the metero no bigger then a wakeboard now and getting smaller by the second Bubbles made a jump that created a second shooting star.  
A star of distruction.  
  
*************  
When people were watching the metero, now meterorite, they didn't think the second one would actually be a former Powerpuff bent on killing everything, nor it was heading for one of Mojo Jojo's former labs.  
  
It's only known that when they landed they created a hell of an impact. 


	8. The mutation

Blossom was summoned to save a small center of Townsvill from a falling meterorite, a simple job by now. But of course there were a few delays on the way such as a bank robbery, a stone car and a monster that Blossom got there a little late.  
  
But she manage to catch the thing now and send it back into space with a good old kick, it wasn't flawless but it manage to send it into space anyway.  
Buttercup was always the soccer fanatic.  
  
Blossom headed down to street level and reajusted her jacket, she headed to her favorette place to rest after a long day of crime fighting.  
  
Cafe Blue, a small place on the corner near Townsvill city hall that is both charming and cheap.  
  
******-********  
  
Buttercup learn something new about Princess.  
  
Once Mr. Morebucks had a trophy wife named Sarah, she didn't want to be known as a trophy wife and tried her hands at many jobs.  
  
Over the course of their marage Princess came into being, but with Mr. Morebuck's always on business trips and Sarah searching for that perfect career rising poor Princess was left to head maid Racheal Whitener.  
  
After her first birthday Princess' parents devorced, somehow Mr. Morebucks got custady of Princess and married Racheal.  
  
From then on Princess was spoiled rotten and never knew the truth.  
  
Until the Mojo virus hit the city, Racheal died telling her point of view of the story.  
  
That's lead to Mojo Jojo's death and to the event today.  
  
"What did you guys talked about?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"I wanted to hear her story, I tried to list but it.... It all lead to a fight and we just fought like rabid wolves"  
  
Princess sighed and Buttercup stared down at the table, Buttercup looked up.  
  
"It's kind of getting stuffy and depressing in here" Buttercup said, "want to go out some where?"  
  
Princess looked up and nodded, Buttercup written a quick note and they walked out.  
  
**-***************  
  
Bubbles' landing crushed open the reenforced steel, titanium plated door and crushed a celing.  
  
But she didn't care as she stood up in the crater she made in the center of the large lab, surrounded by numerious equpiment of science and evil.  
  
Walking over to what looked like a controll panal a strange liquid oozed through her skin and tough the panal, within seconds it began to "eat" through the panal and to the inside of the machine.  
Bubbles Squirmed a bit as a crack down the middle of her body appeared, more ooz leaked out, it was purple in colour and it made growling sounds.  
  
Another mutation was happening and this one was not going to be good.  
  
************-******  
  
He wasn't being chased down and hanged by his own intestinses so that was a good sign, or least Masahiro thought so as he pulled onto the main highway leading to Townsvill.  
  
Why did he kissed Brick? He is going to have a three legged race with Masahiro to the hospital, with Brick's foot up Masahiro's ass.  
  
But it was well worth the risk, and Masahiro smiled.  
  
***-********  
A hell of a lot confusing thoughts and ideas kept going around his head, Brick couldn't think straight and the fight between him and Barbra didn't help.  
  
Now in the garage tinkering on his motorcycle some more, trying to clear his head.  
  
'He'd kiss me' Brick thought. 'he placed his lips against mine, good god how the hell do I sort this out?'  
  
Brick knew the perfect way.  
  
His face was stern as he hopped on his cycle and began his hunt for Masahiro Watanabe. 


	9. The encryptic secrets of Bubbles

It rose from the decomstructed lab, the equipment assorbed and twisted into it's new body. The creature's former self was still in controll but the human memories were nothing more then gibberish as of this moment.  
  
Moving around it sensed life in two diractions, Townsvill and Citysvill, and logically it would want to go to the large sourse of life.  
  
It began to move towards Citysvill, where new minons awaited.  
  


* * *

  
Blossom found the note from Buttercup and the fact she and Princess left for a while, it was nice to know that she was up and around now. She went upstairs and looked around, her room was neat, clean and well orginized, so she really clean her room to pass the time.  
  
But there is something that's been itching in the back of her mind and she needed to know, why did Bubbles go insane?  
  
It maybe wrong to root around in other people's stuff but Blossom figure after what Bubbles did it would kind of justicife it.  
  
'Heh, two wrong making a right' Blossom thought as she floated into her sister's room, inside it was what a person might think Bubbles would have, stuffed animals everywhere (nearly litarly), a small computer, tomagachi pets, a few pages of homework she was suppost to do, like a year ago.  
  
Blossom checked a lot of areas that she thought a girl like Bubbles would hide stuff when she came a cross the steamertruck that was hidden in her walk in closet, it was covered in verious items like it wanted to hidden away from the eyes of everyone but it's owner.  
  
Blossom pulled the trunk out and set it in the middle of the floor, from the feel of it there was a lot inside. Blossom tried to lift the lid but found it locked.  
  
Sighing while she kneeled down to look into the lock she used her ice breath to weaken the lock and snap it open.  
  
Now she wished she hadn't, within the steamertrunk was very dark and twisted art and things that seem like discarded diaries. Braving the twisted art she delve in to grap a few of the diaries.  
  
Time pasted and Buttercup and Princess came home, they were downstairs and were helping the Professor with dinner, he thought it would be a good idea to let Princess stay a while while she healed from the mental scars.  
  
Blossom came downstairs with a worried look on her face and a slightly disturbed thought of Bubbles, throwing the most importent diaries onto the table where everyone was she spoke.  
"We must talk."  
**-   
  


* * *

  
Masahiro was cornered by him, Brick looked pretty pissed and it seemed he was going to kill.  
  
Masahiro can't remember what events lead him into this deadended allyway, or how he wind up with his back against the wall but what happen next he did remember.  
Brick placed a hand on the wall to keep Masahiro from running, expecting to be hit into the untold future he closed his eyes...  
  
And was kissed, by Brick.  
  
"I'll come and pick ya up friday at 6:00" Brick said as he left the allyway, Masahiro was stunned speechless but nodded anyway.  
  


* * *

  
She was nothing more then a spectator to the happenings of the Powerpuff Girls, she had to sit and wait so they won't interfer with her plans of retriving the artifact.  
  
Lowering her head to the small Go set she brought with and the mini demon that was playing against her she shifted, building ledges are not confertible for stake outs but it's a few sacurfices she has to make to get the artifact from a certain wheelchair- bound woman.  
She wonder why does it have to trasverse from bloodline carrier to bloodline carrier, couldn't it be psychical from the get go.  
  
As she placed her peice upon 4/4 the demon cursed.  
And if her mask had eye holes the demon would see she was giving death glares.  
  


* * *

  
They quitely read the diaries, dinner was placed on hold for the moment as the disturbing truth about Bubbles was revivaled and everyone was trying to analize the facts.  
  
The thing was that nearly all of her anger and angst was aimed mainly at two people, Buttercup and Princess. The reason why is missing from the diaries and they checked over all of the diaries, the art work was very horrific and disturbing to say at least but they never offered even a hint at the reasons.  
  
But from the dates it was figured this began eleven years ago, a year before the virus was released.  
  
And everything changed.  
  


* * *

  
Everything's changing, from the outside of the monsterious shell to the lith-like creature that once housed the mind and body of Bubbles Utonium is changing, they were getting stronger as they moved towards the city, once in a while they come across a couple in a make out lane or a drunk or a cop or a drunk cop couple in make out lane, but it just means more minons for them.  
  
The core of all distruction is was a sleep, she was waiting for the right moment to revival herself truely to the world. Once she has what she needs she can begin destroying the world, she then can begin her real plans.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Author's corner   
  


* * *

  
Go is an old Japanese game still being played today, it kind of made a come back in a manga called "Hikaru no go".  
  
It's basically a more challenging (and in my honest opinion more entertaining) game then chess.  
  
I'm still learning the game, can someone play a teaching game with me?  
^T\./T^ 


	10. The begining of a wave of assault

They stood there, all have read the diaries and seen the art of a insane girl. They talked among themselves about what it all means and yet they never came to an answer.  
  
What was the reason behind Bubbles' insanity? Why did she attack and rape Princess? Why does she hate Buttercup so much?  
  
None of it made sense, but maybe because there was something missing here.  
  
Something that only Bubbles knew, and it might be something that she's going to take to her grave.  
  


* * *

  
Citysvill Police Department was well equiped and trained for monster attacks, unlike Townsvill.  
  
But they weren't ready for this, a monster that can mutate other creatures into it's own twisted slaves. Thousends of wire-like tenticals shot of the largest monster, they assume it's the main monster, and strangle their soidlers and infected them.  
  
As the oversided bio-techno mecha-godzilla wantabe walked towards the center of the city a white Barbie doll-like figure was touching the skin fallen suffering soilders, with the slightest touch they begin to change as the shell of Bubbles followed her new body.  
  
They rose as their muscles reform themselves and nearly tore their uniforms as bones rendered their former hands into killing claws, they were basic guards now.  
  
And work only for the taste of blood.  
  
Espally human blood.  
  


* * *

  
This was anouying her, but until there is an event that will distract the Powerpuff Girls enough that one woman screaming in pain wouldn't matter much.  
Her master needs that damn scroll from that french girl and those heros would stop her getting it, standing up and looking up at the night sky a thought had crossed her mind.  
  
What this bloodline carrier was empty like the others? Then she would have wasted her entire week sitting here and waiting, then she would be angery and she would need to take it out on something.  
  
That's when a demon of hers appears, they converse and she learned of the happenings in Citysvill.  
  
"Perfect!" She shouted, now she has to wait for the news to reach the Powerpuff Girls and she can strike.  
  


* * *

  
It was the mayor that phoned in the attack on Citysvill, by now the creatures were spreading so fast that 42% of the city was infected by somekind of mutational virus and rising.  
  
The Professor calculate that if the spreading of this mysterious virus kept steady then in three hours 84% of Citysvill would be infected, and it was two hours by flight to Citysvill.  
  
There was nothing they could do at the moment, the goverment was taking care of getting the surivors out of there the best they can and sealing off the area.  
  
Professor Utonium went to anlize the sitchtaion.  
  
The stayed up for a while but soon Princess fell asleep in Buttercup's arms, later Buttercup drifted off. Blossom took them to there rooms (Princess gets the guest room) and she went into her own.  
  
She knew they need their rest, because this was going to be big.  
  


* * *

  
By day break the surivivors were out of harms way but Citysvill was in ruins, creatures ran about the streets looking for more food, some buildings were cracked and/or destroyed by the mutation's assault.  
At the epicenter of this was a large mess of bio-organics, wires, metal and cybernetics, it pulsed and quivered as Bubbles took on a new form.  
  
The shell and the metal guard kept watch over the sensitive creation, they were mindless now and followed the orders of their newer forms.  
  
They're plan is coming true.  
  
()()()()()()()()()() Author's Corner.  
  


* * *

  
Sorry to pull such a deus ex machina moment but the story element needed it ^-\./-^, anyhoo flames will be enoured and beaten by Pyron over there.  
  
*Points to Pyron in the corner, who is tied up and can't really do a thing.*  
  
^n\./n^: Heh. 


	11. The Assault: Stange zero

Professor Utonium shifted his feet as he looked at the data that he took from a field sample.  
  
It was a Chemical X Insigma, his worse fears about it are coming true.  
  
He check his watch, he knew the goverment has sealed off Citysvill and were going to bomb in... About 12 minutes. Luckly Chemical X Insigma can be only given by the orginal host.  
'Bubbles' he thought, he wonder how did his sweet and innicent girl become such a monster, and right under his nose?!  
  
But now isn't a time for greving, it is time for a decision to be made.  
He reached for his cell phone on a table top and dialed a number he knew by heart by now from the years of monster attacks, he was seeing how the air strike was going.  
He pray this wasn't going to add to the problem.  
  


* * *

  
He watch them fly over head, tthe news reported something about a few down connection to Citysvill but the Rowdyruff Boys knew that something is going down, no one just sends out a couple strike planes that looks like they're carrieing some nasty stuff just for a joy ride.  
  
Butch and Boomer were standing on the front lawn staring at the black planes going overhead, Butch and Barbra were on the porch. She would have been closer to the two boys but that was as far as she was allowed outside.  
  
"Boomer? Butch?" Brick said, "how fast can you get out here with Barbra?"  
  
The others looked at him, Barbra was doing a double take, the great leader of the Rowdyruff Boys was consured about the person that clashed with him the most, was concered about her?  
"Really fast" Butch answered, his eyes never left the planes.  
  
"Why are you asking?" Boomer said, he was staring at his redheaded brother like he lost his mind, which he might have.  
  
"And what about you?" Barbra almost snapped, she didn't mean for it to come out like that.  
  
Brick just stood there, watching the planes head towards Citysvill.  
  
A bad feeling came over him.  
  
**********-***  
A bad feeling came over him as he trek the well worn path, his nicely pressed clothes might give the illiusion he was quite well off.  
  
But the truth is, even with all the money in the bank, he was dead broke.  
  
But it never really bothered him, he could afford what he truely needs since it is the orginization's money, but it's his orginization's money and he's kind of what one would call a cheap skate.  
  
Brushing his brown hair out of his strange eyes as he sat down at a bus stop, he needed a rest.  
  
'How long has it been since I been back here?' He thought, he removed the hat he was wearing for the rest of the trip.  
Mitch Mitchalson has returned to Townsvill.  
  


* * *

  
The planes were ready, they set up the payload and open the bombay doors.  
Once over the center of Citysvill they release the explosives.  
  
From the barriers, where there weren't as many creatures as there was closer to the center, the soilders wait and see.  
  
Time passed and nothing happened, the bombs never exploided.  
  
From what they can gather, the creatures manage to compile a squad of suicide grunts to catch each of the explosives and let them take the full impact.  
  
Any other bomb raid would result in the same thing happening again and again.  
They would need the help of the local heros, but there were only three in the area.  
  
The Powerpuff Girls.  
  


* * *

  
The news of the bomb raid failing was reather upsetting, they were requesting help now.  
  
Professor Utonium didn't want to place the girls into this much danger but from what he heard he has no choice in the matter.  
What he had a choice is how they go in, and he was prepared for this.  
  
Sort of.  
  


* * *

  
They stood there, Blossom, Buttercup and Princess, all listening to the professor about the sitchaution in Citysvill when he dragged out this large box cover by a white cloth.  
  
"Remember the D.Y.M.A.N.O.?" Professor Utonium asked, but it was clear they reamembered it so he skipped on, "I analized the weakness and strangths and kind of shrank it down to this."  
  
With a yank of the cloth the Professor revivaled three power suits, each a colour of the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom and Buttercup blinked, they never really had a use for powersuits.  
  
This was serious if they had to resort to something that Princess would do.  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to fetch mine from home" Princess said, "and there's not one thing none of you can say to change my mind" she added to keep them from arguing with her.  
  
Blossom took hers out of the glass box, she sighed and went up stairs to change in private.  
  
"Princess" Buttercup said, she hope she can talk Princess out of this suicide mission but from the look in Princess' eyes there was no way.  
  
"I'll take you home so you can get your suit."  
  
Princess nodded.  
  
This was the begining of the stages of assault.  
  


* * *

  
By now the creatures were amassing quite a bit and were heading for the barrier around the city, the military fleed in fear of creating more monsters by letting good men and women die and left the automatic defence system hold them off.  
  
Blossom stood a few meters away from the main gate to the inside of the barrier, she could tell what was going on because of the large metal walls that was constructed over night.  
  
'Our military has come a long way' Blossom thought, she turn to see Buttercup and Princess coming. They were carrieing something with them.  
  
They landed and Blossom saw what they were carrieing with them, Buttercup held some sort of staff with a flat blade running along the edge like it was a bent scyth. Princess held a sword, a rapier from the looks of it, and a suitcase.  
"I saw some weapons that might help so I brought them" Princess said as she handed Blossom the case.  
  
Inside were two gold and silver pistols with wide barrials and slightly strange handles that had black widow spider engraved into them.  
  
"You don't have to worry about reloading then, they are energy based and if you hold down the black widow spiders while holding the trigger they let out a hell of a shot but afterwards they need to take five minutes to cool down."  
  
They stood there, the wind blowing through between them.  
  
They knew from what the Professor told them this is Bubbles' fault, and that the other creatures withing the barrier is being lead by her.  
  
If they destroy Bubbles they destroy the monsters, but they would lose a sister forever.  
  
'But we already lost her' Blossom thought as she took lead to the door, the others followed close by.  
  
This the beginings of the first assault againest Chemical X Insigma. 


	12. The Assault: Stage one

The large metal door open, Blossom stood ahead the others with her guns aimed straight out.  
  
This formation was so she can pick off a clearing into Citysvill, there was about four miles between the barrier and the faimous bridge that the Powerpuff Girls destroyed the last time they were there.  
  
And so were this things in uniforms with bulky muscles, strange twisted faces with sharp teeth and hollow eye sockets. Add in a cluster of killing claws that dipped slightly below there knees this things were ugly and brutal.  
  
Blossom aimed carefully, she counted them as she pointed the barral at them.  
  
Grand total: 23 monster cops.  
  
She carefully squeezed the trigger and nailed each monster each time.  
  
With each shot the monsters screamed as the energy bullets tore through them, but try to stand up but fell over and stopped moving.  
  
They silently moved in keeping their guards up and ready for anything.  
One of the fallen cops pounced up at Princess with it's fangs shinning. It's mouth inhumanly wide showing all of it's bizare sharp teeth, Princess couldn't react in time to ready her sword.  
  
The creature was almost on top of Princess except a certan green Puff with a scyth sliced the creature in two, Princess wanted to thank her but kept her mouth shut.  
  
This was just the begining of this nightmare.  
  
At the bridge they looked around, there were abandon cars, cracks in the pavement and snapped wires everywhere.  
  
It was a great place for an ambush, that is if the girls decided not to fly over it insted.  
  
"How many are there below us?" Princess asked, she was trying to keep the fear from her voice but it was there.  
"From what I can see" Blossom said, she was trying not to sound scared ether. "About 73 of those monsters, and I bet they're going to get worse as we get closer to the center."  
They slowly float over the bridge, hoping not to draw attention. Which they were failing at quite badly.  
  
"I wonder can we become like them?" Buttercup said, she too was scared.  
  
Princess shivered as she saw something larger then a bread truck poke itself out of the water and try to get on the bridge, all she could tell of it was it a deep purple and has lots of eyes and a long toung.  
  
"The Professor said since I have my powers and Princess had the Chemical X Insigma in her for a while we're immune, you were infected with the Mojo virus and since it is a Mojo virus upgrade none of can be infected" Blossom said, she was seeing the large lake monsters as well.  
  
This place was messed up.  
  
They reached the end of the bridge, there were a few monster cops hanging around but they were easy to take care of viva Blossom's duel pistols.  
  
The idea of setting on soild ground maybe a bad idea but they want to keep the element of surpirse as long as they can, even if they had to fight their way through a few hordes of freaks.  
  
This is when they saw it, about 150 feet away and it was really pissed.  
  
Blossom thought they could avoid it but it was charging for them now and closing the gap pretty fast.  
  
"Watch my back" Blossom shouted as she fired shots at the strange creature.  
From what she can see the white lilith figured being, a woman now it was getting too close, wasn't being harmed very much by the energy shells.  
  
"BREAK!" Blossom shouted as the monsterousity leaped into the air, now she can see the monster has red eyes and they were screaming for blood.  
  
The trio flow out of the way just as the white creature slammed into the ground, sending up chucks of dirt and concrate everywhere.  
  
Standing in the epicenter of the creator the monster turn to Buttercup, with a smile it lept.  
  
"BUTTERCUP!" Both Princess and Blossom screamed as Buttercup reached for her dropped scyth.  
  


* * *

  
William "Big Billy" Garton went through three walls, Ace was laying on the floor knocked out.  
  
Cherri was held in a almost death grip by a woman with a strange eyeless ceramic mask and being metapsyically operated on.  
  
The black glow around the woman's hand was the least of the strangeness as her hand was inside of Cherri.  
  
"Please... Don't... Be... Empty.... AH HA!" The woman shouted as she pulled out a scroll from within Cherri, the pain had left her limp in her wheelchair.  
  
"Fair thee well" the strange woman said as she disappearded in a puff of smoke.  
  
This must be the bad feeling that Ace has been having tried to warn him about. 


	13. The Assault: Stage Two

Fangs bare and ready to tear out Buttercup's throat, the the albino monster lept into the air.  
  
Buttercup had dropped her scyth after they scattered, so now all she had was her wits to protect her.  
  
"BUTTERCUP!" Both Blossom and Princess shouted.  
  
But Princess was already on the move, with a swing she attacked the creature.  
  
And with a scream the creature was thrown off track from her target and nearly slammed into the ground as a rapier's edge cut through it's skin quite easially. It laid there howling in pain for a moment.  
  
It's howling manage to attract a lot of the locals, and they (the locals) were getting uglier and uglier.  
  
It was a mix of the monster cops they met at the gate and strange civillians with long killing claws and their intestions hanging on the outside, their toungues were bizare as they were stuck out so long they reached their chest.  
  
Blossom fired into the gathering creature crowd while Buttercup got to her feet and reached for her scyth. The albino's none stop screaming was drawing all this attention and now it was starting to grined her nerves.  
  
Princess jabbed and thrusted her sword at the creature, it was standing but it wouldn't shut up.  
  
It was strange, no matter how much Princess would create new holes in this thing it would not bleed.  
  
Buttercup manage to slice a monster cop in two and kept it from attacking Princess from behind and went on to help Blossom to hold of the crowd.  
  
Princess did a thrusting slash and manage to cleave the albino monster in two, it still stood there but it stood screaming.  
  
It upperhalf, from right shoulder to left hip, began to slid off and land on the ground. The thing was as hollow as a jar.  
  
"Geez, there's too many here!" Buttercup pointed out the creature sitchtion, they were pouring out of building fronts and abandoned cars like some sort of twisted beat 'em up arcade game.  
  
Blossom was unnerved to see the civillians were just getting back up after a few rounds going into them, the only ones that stay down are the ones with bullets in their heads.  
  
'Great, zombies' Blossom thought as she try to get more head shots in, the crowd was almost thinned out but more and more keep coming.  
  
"May I suggest we take to the sky for the moment?" Princess said, she thrusted her rapier's point into a undead civillian's head. They couldn't, and didn't, fight with that logic. Their surprise were revealed and now they have to fight head first.  
  
Up in the sky they were sort of safe, monster cops and civillian ghouls were falling out of windows of the near by buildings trying to get to them, it was sicking to watch but it was also humourous as well.  
When out of reach of the ghouls they took a few breaths, they need a new plan of attack.  
They searched for a plan to rest for a moment and to stay out of the creatures' reach, there was no place. But Blossom did find a huge tumorous structor in the far, wires and peices of metal jutter out of it, it was quite black, so much that light couldn't escape it.  
  
The others were wondering what Blossom was looking at and followed her line of sight when they saw it too.  
  
"Is that... Her?" Princess said, she was very scared but she stayed in place.  
  
Blossom nodded, if that was the thing of wires, metal and black cancerous fleash was Bubbles....  
  
"We can't mess around anymore" Blossom said, "we're going to have to attack head on, as hard as we can and hope that nothing ether shoots us or eats us."  
'This is it' each of them thought, 'this is going to be the end of Bubbles'.  
  
'Or us' Blossom thought as they began their flight towards the creature.  
  
()()()()()()()()() Author's Corner.()()()()()()()()()()  
  
To answer some questions quick.  
In no paticalor order.  
  
1. The suits are really beefed up Power Prof suits with the idea of DYNAMO, they don't care any weapons since that was the flaw in the real DYNAMO, plus it would make the suit heavier and the key elements the Professor wanted was Protection, Strainth and speed, which each has been incresed by fourty times.  
That and they just look cool.  
  
2. Bubbles' powersuit wouldn't fit Princess as they are diffrent hights and builds, Bubbles suit would have been loose and wouldn't work that well on Princess, and Princess' suit wouldn't work on Bubbles because it would be too tight and it would work too well.  
  
3. You're going to wait to see what the Ninja woman, the scroll and Mitch are going to do with the Powerpuff Girls. You'll be stunned to find out who the ninja woman really is!  
  
4. Let me explain Bubbles mutations, everytime she "changes" like at Mojo Jojo's old lab she leaves behind a shell like a bug, but they still (sort of) fuctions on it's own.  
  
5. In a short answer, yes. Bubbles' forms has the power to infect and mutate other beings around them, and inturn they can mutate more, but only Bubbles' shell (the albino) has the power to design the creatures. Kind of a trade of I guess.  
  
6. Bubbles' final form is kind of a mechanical monster and sort of not, you'll just have to wait to see what I mean.  
  
Extra Note: I fixed a lot of those errors, hopefully. 


	14. The Assault: Stage three

As were closing in on the monsterous structor, steel tenticals hissed and snapped towards the three girls. Blossom was expecting far worse then this, but no reason to let her guard down.  
  
Princess and Buttercup sliced away the tenticals while Blossom Fired shots into the black feash of the creature, after enough damage has been done the "walls" would burst out this strange oozing purple stuff and quiver.  
With each punishing blow and destructive round the thing screamed louder and louder, now the trio were using their weapons to nail the fleash up close.  
  
Blossom took a chance and pressed the black widow on her pistols and held the trigger, when a strange clicking was heard and the barrial started to warm up Blossom wonder what's going to happen?  
  
The answer was two rounds the size of bowling balls screaming towards the ugly mass that did so much damage that the thing was screaming like there was no tomarrow.  
  
All the tenticals were gone, the mass was gushing what might be it's blood like a waterfall and this red orb was exposed in the center.  
  
This appears to be the end, but no one moved to do anything after the heavy assault. The creature might want them to attack the red orb, and after that would only lead to something bad. Add in the fact they were tired and all most to the point of exsastion.  
  
The orb pulsed a few times and stopped, something dark with in the orb was rising to it's surface.  
  
No one knew what hit them as a flash of blue nailed Princess in the chest and send her flying away from the battle sight.  
  
"PR-" Buttercup's words were cut short as the blue blur slammed her to the ground, creating a large blast-like crash.  
  
Blossom try to aim her guns but the blue blur slammed into her and send her flying through serveral buildings on her way to the barrier.  
Buttercup was quick to move, thanks to her suit, which was now damaged beyond repair, and the fact she was the toughest Puff alive, she was still abile to move after taking such a hit.  
  
Racing foreward to her scyth, which now seems like how excaliber looked to Aurthor, a blue blur landed before her.  
  
"It can't be!"  
  
*************  
  
Princess was slammed into the barrier's metal wall, she felt a creater and slid down to the ground.  
  
Monster cops were starting to surround her, and her rapier was almost broken.  
  
**************-**  
  
Blossom manage to stop from going through the barrier wall at the last second, but pulling off such a feat drained her a bit.  
  
Monster cops everywhere and her guns were to hot to fire there was one course out, fight with her hands.  
  
*-**************  
  
The sight before Buttercup was impossible, but it was there.  
It was her, back in her orginal form, as a child.  
  
But the eyes of this were telling a diffrent story.  
  
"Ready for the final match, dear sister?" Bubbles said before charging foreward. 


	15. The Assault: Final wave

Princess lept from the creater and dodge a slash by one of the monster cops and stabbed it quickly while moving through the crowd.  
  
The freaks of nature were trying to dogpile on her but Princess was moving to fast for them, she slashed the creatures many time and watched them thin out.  
  
As they fell Princess' rapier was getting weaker and weaker, it wasn't until she killed the final monster cop that is decides to break.  
  
"Crap!" Princess shouted as she toss the now useless item aside, she try to fly but her suit got to warrm.  
Princess checked a built-in dionostic system to find that her suit suffered a heavy malfuction when that blue thing smashed into her, the only thing she had left was super strainth as it kind of runs on it's own system in the suit.  
  
Angery Princess does what she's best known for, fit throwing.  
  
"CRAP ON A CRUTCH! FROM NOW ON I'M BUILDING MY OWN SUITS!"  
  
***************-*  
  
Blossom screamed foreward as her fist shot out and landed, and went through, the two closest creatures.  
A chill ran down her back, her vains filled with a strange power. She rushed foreward at a speed she never knew was possible for her while her fingers tore monsters in to ribbons, her mind blanked out and it was almost as if her mind was operating on auto-pilot.  
  
It wasn't until the final creature in her area fell to the ground dead, it was shocking that there wan't a scratch on her.  
  
Actually all of her bruises and scratches she'd got from the fights were gone and she was pumped.  
  
"I got to help Princess and Buttercup" Blossom said as she took to the air, it was going to be harder to find that structer now it has been distroyed.  
  
It also ment finding Buttercup and that thing that attacked them was going to take some time, and she doesn't have the time.  
  
***-*************  
  
Bubbles stood before her, it wasn't the teenaged Bubbles that raped Princess and stolen the Chemical X Insigma, but the Bubbles that was once a sweet girl and a nice soul.  
  
"Impossible!" Buttercup muttered, what she was seeing was impossible. "You can't be this young! It's impossible to reverse aging!" Buttercup almost sound like she was talking to herself more then to Bubbles.  
  
Bubbles chuckled and spoke barely above a whisper, "nothing is impossible when you asorb enough data to fill a pentagon system six times over."  
  
"Wha?" Buttercup said, then realized that Bubbles' must have taken infomation from the computers she's asorbed as that monster.  
  
But it doesn't mean she can still out smart her "younger" sister.  
  
Bubbles moved far faster then anyone Buttercup seen and landed a good strike to the chest and sent Buttercup flying into a nearby wall.  
  
'What the hell?!' Buttercup thought, she coughed up some of her blood as she landed on her knees.  
  
"Thanks to the items I asorbed and Chemical X Insigma I am much more faster, smarter and stronger then any of you will be!" Bubbles said, she ran foreward and lept over Buttercup to land behind her then give a brutal kick to Buttercup's back.  
  
Buttercup's body was in hellish amounts of pain now and she almost could focus on the plan, she manage to trick her sister into a strange trap with only a slender chance of working.  
  
Bubbles lepted into the air and flyed as fast as she could, then stopped.  
  
She stared down at her sister with eyes wide in shock, two impossibles make a possible.  
  
Buttercup held her scyth as tight as she can, it has sliced through Bubbles' body like it was nothing and stopped Buttercup from crashing through a few walls.  
  
Time seemed to have slowed, Bubbles opened her mouth to say something when Buttercup diappeared. Only to reappear over her head to give the finishing slash from Bubble's left should to her right hip.  
  
The shocking part was to find out how Bubbles manage to revert to her child stages.  
  
By using stolen data and parts to build a replica android and placing her mind into it she made a artifical fountain of young.  
  
The question still reamains; why?  
  
'It's pretty obveious it's not her plan in the begining' Buttercup thought as she watched her sister's robotic body parts scatter on the ground.  
  
"That's for what you did to Princess" Buttercup said, she was stunned to find the Android Bubbles was still fuctioning and, laughing?  
  
Bubbles laughed until she spoke, "you think you know it all?" She spat up some sort of dark liquid while she coughed. "You were right, not everyone can be friends."  
  
"Friends?" Buttercup asked, searching her memories it came to her. Before she became ill Bubbles said that anyone can be friends but Buttercup said it's not possible.  
  
"Wait!" It came to Buttercup, "why did you tourment Princess and murdering a whole city just to prove a stupid point?!"  
Bubbles laughed, until she coughed but more black blood before she spoke some more.  
  
"That's not the reasons, I... I wanted to go back..." Bubbles closed her eyes for a moment, when they were open the eyes of blueness were so clear. "Before Mojo Jojo.... Released that virus everything was simple, I was just a innocent child.... I was a pure, untainted soul..." Bubbles coughed some more, it was clear her body wasn't long for this world much more.  
  
"Then... Y-you became infected and almost died! Yo-you and Mojo Jojo forced me to face the harshness of life.... I wanted to be innocent again, pure and happy."  
  
"You raped Princess for such a stupid thing?" Buttercup asked, "are you brain damaged?!"  
  
Bubbles' eye changed, from clear to cloudy, rage filled dark blueness of a angered sea.  
  
"You, dear Buttercup, are wrong, Princess.... Was mine! S-she.... Was my love intrest, you were my enemy.... You two together.... It ruined my life."  
"You mean it ruined your dellusions? You're twisted, Princess never liked you, she would never like someone that only lust for her!"  
  
"Then why... Is she... With you?"  
  
Buttercup was silent for a moment then answered "because I love her."  
  
Bubbles spat up more black liquid then closed her eyes, her body took too much damage to keep fuctioning anymore, and sense the main host is dead the secondary virus bodies will begin to shut down, as they have no one to give orders anymore, no one to lead them.  
  
Like ants in a the middle of nowhere.  
  
**************-  
  
She appeared before her master with the scroll, Bubbles was just a begining of a new challenges for the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
The creature hidden in darkness took the scroll and read it over.  
  
"Now I can release my Kessha Kitsune soul!" 


End file.
